


A secret concert

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [134]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Secrets, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is secretly listening to Rosie playing violin...December 11th: Christmas carols / Violin





	A secret concert

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock closes the exterior door with a sigh…  _Finally home!_ The case he worked on with Greg was a tricky one but happily not gruesome.  _I must be getting older,_  Sherlock chuckles inwardly,  _if I do not think that a nice murder makes ‘Christmas’!_

Walking up the stairs to their flat, the detective stops as he hears violin. He smiles dotingly.  _Rosie… she’s becoming quite good, the little rascal!_ Not wanting to interrupt her practice, he sits silently on the stairs to listen in secret… his heart bursting with fatherly pride.

 _Christmas Carols_ … Sherlock's mind escapes to another Christmas season, when he kissed John for the first time under the mistletoe. His heart flutters at the memory.  _I had no chance, he hung them everywhere in the flat._  And to another one, where John asked him to become Rosie’s papa.  _The best Christmas ever._

The door of the flat opened. “Love, don’t stay there, you’re going to get a cold.” The doctor gently chides him.

“She’s getting really good, don’t you think…” Sherlock asks softly.

“Of course! You’re the best tutor!” John pulls his hand to help him stand. “Come inside…”

“John…”

“What?”

“I think I like Christmas now...”

Placing the doctor under the mistletoe he kisses him, with all his love.

“Ewwwwwww…” Rosie laughs before starting to play Jingle Bells.

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
